


It's okay to grieve

by orphan_account



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M, Past Nate Heywood/Amaya Jiwe - Freeform, Platonic Bromance Relationship, Sad Nate Heywood, Supportive Ray Palmer, kind of dialogue heavy, post-season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-11 03:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20147125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nate is still sad that Amaya left, and Ray tries to help him deal with the pain.





	It's okay to grieve

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Calming Each Other Down

Ray Palmer often has difficulty falling asleep. Whenever that happens, he usually spends his time wandering aimlessly down the halls of the Waverider. Nothing interesting ever happens when he does this.

That's why he's surprised when he hears a crash come from Nate's room. He runs and knocks rapidly on the door. “Nate, are you alright?”

“I'm fine,” Nate replies meekly. “I just fell down.”

“Are you sure that you're not hurt?”

“I said I'm fine, Ray. Go away, please.” Nate's voice wavers.

Ray senses that his friend isn't fine at all. “Open the door, Nate.”

Nate doesn't respond. Ray waits for a few moments before he decides to open the door himself by entering a few commands. Once Ray goes in the room, he's saddened by the sight he's greeted with.

Nate's eyes are red and tear marks run along the side of his face. He gets up and looks away from Ray.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ray asks softly.

Nate wipes his face and smiles to appear normal. “It's nothing you have to worry about it. I just had a bad dream.”

Ray puts a hand on Nate's shoulder. “You know that, if you're feeling down, you can tell me about it, right?”

The two embrace each other in a hug, and Nate begins to break down in sobs. Ray rubs the other man's back and whispers comforting words to him.

“I just… ever since Amaya… left… I just couldn't bring myself to sleep. Whenever I wake up, I expect her to be by my side,” Nate admits. “I don't know how to sleep alone anymore. I know that she's moved on, but I still can't let her go.”

“It's alright. You were closer to her than everyone else on the team. You should take all the time you need to heal.”

“Can you, stay with me for the night, until I feel better?” Nate asks.

“I'll stay for as long as you need me to.”


End file.
